SR12
by Zuhara-33
Summary: SR-12 a.k.a Astrid Collins is a little wolf girl with a painful history.  rated T for attempted suicide, blood and other stuff... enjoy
1. Expelled and a New Teacher

**(I don't own anything, except Astrid Collins/SR-12)**

Adrenaline was rushing, punches thrown and missed as the others roared.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" they chanted loudly at us.

Bobby tried a boxing stance and gently bounced on his toes, the idiot. I ducked under another one of his punches and jabbed my straight fingers into his side. He cried out as I uppercut him, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed his shirt as he fell back and yanked him forward, kneeing him in the stomach. A littler blood rushed out of his mouth before I let him fall. I stood over him and smirked down at his face. He didn't dare try to get up for another beating.

"What is going on here?" the principal snapped. His eyes were filled with anger when he saw me and the other student.

"That's it, Collins! You're expelled, never come back to this school!" he glared.

"Well, in _that_ case" I smirked at his before squatting down to punch the defeated student one last time.

"Nice fighting with you, Bobby" I joked as the principal pulled me away.

I was walking down the ally ways and across streets to get to my house, rubbing my jaw from when Bobby punched me as hard as he could in the beginning of the fight. At one point, I broke into a run, took sharp turns and climbed over fences. After a while, I stopped in my tracks and inspected the area in front of me.

"How long are you going to keep following me, Kitty-girl?" I asked as I turned around.

"It's "Cat-woman" and how did you know?" she walked out from behind a crate. "Could you hear me following you, puppy? Or can you _smell _me?"

"No, you always do on the way home" I smiled as my tail slipped out from under my shirt. I gently shook my head for my furry ears to spring up.

"Are you going to fight or tell the … _teacher _about me?" she scoffed.

"Nah, I was kind of hoping for you to find me, I want to ask you something"

"Aww, what does the little puppy want?" she walked over to me and tilted my head up to look into her eyes with her finger under my chin.

"I hate my teacher and he keeps treating me like a baby, will you be my mentor?" I asked, holding back the urge to bite her finger off.

"Why sure, puppy, but you have to do what I say" she grinned.

"But I won't be a slave if that's what you're thinking" I was right.

"Oh, darn" she smiled playfully.

My name is Astrid Collins and my mentor is now Catwoman (the good one, not the evil one from "Batman"). I had silver hair with a blue type of tint at the bottom, chocolate eyes, and white skin. I was a mutated child because when I was a baby, cruel scientists found me after my parents abandoned me. They tested on twenty people, including me. They were trying to morph people with animals but as far as I knew, only I survived. Back then, I was a wreck; I was weak and especially paranoid. But all that ended when I met the first person I ever trusted.

**(Okay, that's just the first part, hate it or love it, it'll still be here XD)**


	2. Escape to Trust

**(I don't own anything, except Astrid Collins/SR-12)**

- (2 years ago) -

I was sitting alone in my dim cage, silently crying as my nails were slowly digging into my chest. I wanted to rip my heart out; I wanted to end the pain and torture. Warm blood oozed onto my white T-shirt and slowly traveled to reach my white pants. I gritted my teeth and gripped one of the bars of my cage. I was so concentrated on suicide that I didn't even notice the cage door opening. I thought it was one of the brutes, coming to drag me off for more painful tests. I tried to dig my nails farther in until someone's hand grabbed my wrist and pull it away. I cried out in protest until I saw his masked face.

"Don't, I'm busting you out" he whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked with red eyes.

"Call me Flash" he insisted as he held me in his arms and sped out of the lab.

He stopped when we were at a hospital to get me patched up and examined. No one could ever trust a scientist so I was checked for trackers. A few times, I pulled back from the doctors, mainly when they held needles. But when I saw the needle, I hopped of the table and ran for the door. I screamed and thrashed as the other doctors tried to hold me down. Finally, they had to give me a shot of anesthetics when I slashed a nurse's arm with my claws. With every second, I struggled less and less until I was completely asleep.

Later, I woke up on a bed but I was all strapped down. I screamed for help and pulled furiously on the straps until a nurse came in. I noticed the bandages on her arm; she was the one I slashed before.

"Let me go" I snarled over and over.

"Someone is here to see you, miss, um" she trailed off with my name. "What's your name?"

"They call me Project SR-12" I barked.

"Um, okay, SR-12, you have a visitor" she inched back to the door.

A red-headed boy came in with a small smile. He had a few freckles, bright green eyes and a bit a tan-ish skin. When I saw him and smelled his scent, I stopped struggling and snarling like an animal. He looked about 13 years old, my age, with a dark blue backpack. I barely noticed the nurse leaving and she whispered "Good luck" to him as she left.

"Hey, I'm Wally and-".

"You work with him, don't you?" I interrupted him.

"Who do you mean?" he asked back.

I was about to say his name but I quickly forgot, "I forgot his name but I know what he looks like".

The boy un-did the straps on my arms and handed me a piece of paper and a red-inked pen from the nightstand. I sat up and quickly scribbled what Flash looked like.

"You know the Flash?" he asked when he saw the picture.

"He saved me from the lab" I corrected. "So, do you or don't you work with him?"

He quickly closed the door, "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Your scent is mixed with his".

"Oh, right, wolfy-parts" he mumbled to himself.

"So what you doing here?" he un-did the rest of my straps and helped me up.

"Flash told me to come pick you up and bring you to the Bat-cave" he explained.

"But why didn't he just take me there?"

"I don't know, we could ask later."

"Fine, take me to the place."

"But you might want to get dressed first" Wally suggested and handed me some clothes from his backpack.

He turned around and watched the door as I tried to take off the hospital gown. But I couldn't reach the ties in the back so I tried to reach more but I couldn't.

"Need some help?" I heard him suggest behind me.

"Yes" I let my arms fall to my sides with a sigh.

He was able to untie them but stared in awe at my horrible scars.

"Oh, wow, what did they do to you?" he gently touched one of the scars.

I whirled around with my claws out and swung at him when I remembered where I got the scars. The scientists tried hard to give me wings but I just ripped them off. Wally was able to dodge the swing but I still made a small cut on his cheek. He cried out in surprise as I easily tripped. In all happened so quickly when he grabbed the back on my neck to pull me back so I wouldn't fall on my face. I ended up in his arms and our faces were only about two or three inches away! My face grew deep red as the thin gown hung off my body. His warm breath tingled on my lower lip as our eyes were locked on each others.

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a voice said, near the window. We turned our heads to see a boy sitting on the nearby window sill. I quickly stood up straight and made sure the gown covered the front of my body.

The boy on the window sill had short black hair, a mask that covered his eyes, a black cape, black pants, thick gloves and a red shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to attack if I needed to.

"He's Robin, a friend and he works with Batman" Wally answered for the other boy. "What 'cha doing here, anyway?"

"The big guy wanted to know what was taking you so long so he sent me" Robin smiled at me.

I picked up the clothes I left on the bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll just take a minute" I closed the door to change.

"So, who's the cute girl?" I could hear Robin ask as I perked up my wolf ears.

"Her name is…well, she said _they_ call her Project SR-12 but I don't know who 'they' are" Wally replied.

"Where did Flash find her?"

"He said that she was in a weird lab"

I rushed on the clothes but made a small tear on the hem of the grey T-shirt with my claws. The pair of jeans was a little tricky because I never wore that kind before. Also, I had to make a hole in the back of the jeans so my tail could wag freely. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at Robin.

"So, you think I'm cute?" I raised an eye brow. "Is that good or bad?"

The two look at me strangely, "What…is it something I said?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Robin asked.

"I lived in a cage my entire life, what do you expect?"

"Then, how did you learn to talk?"

"I picked it up when the others talked near me." I replied before Robin decided to leave.

"Oh, you might want to wear these so you don't attract attention" Wally handed me a dark grey jacket. It hung a bit low to hide my tail if I made it stay up, close to my back. I put on some headphones that had two holes in the sides for my ears to fit through. That way, it would look like my wolf ears were part of the headphones, instead of part of my head.

"Nice, right?" Wally grinned.

"I guess" I had a small frown.

"What's wrong, SR-12?"

"What if they find me? What if they find out where I am?"

"Don't worry" he placed his hand on my shoulder as my muscles tightened. "I won't let them take you away."

I believed him and there was one thing I knew that amazed me. He was the _first_…the first person I ever trusted.


	3. Blood and Tears

**(I don't own anything, except Astrid Collins/SR-12)**

Before we went to the mansion, we stopped at "The Holy Donut". I was starving; the last thing I ate was a tray of gross food that the cruel scientists gave me. We sat at a little table with small sodas and a few donuts.

"Wally, I have a bad feeling about being here" I said softly with a worried look.

"What do you mean, like something might happen?" he replied as I nodded.

We ate quickly and were heading toward the door until a man dressed in black rushed in and shoved us away. He had a hat pulled over his face with three holes (for the eyes and the mouth) in the black hat.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" he exclaimed, pointing a strange weapon at everyone. The weapon in his hands looked like a black stick with handles. There was some bulky metal around one end of the stick-like tube (it's a gun). Even though I didn't know what it was, I knew I didn't want it to hit me.

After he emptied the cash register, he glanced at me with a smirk.

"And just for a little _fun_" he pointed the gun at me.

I gasped as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!" I felt someone tackle me to the floor.

I expected to feel the pain of a piece of metal speeding into my body, destroying everything under my skin. But there was nothing, except the feel on a trembling body over mine. I opened my tightly shut eyes to see blood flowing out of Wally's arm! After a few seconds of shacking, he passed out as I bandaged his arm m with my now ripped of sleeve. The sound of tearing cloth was the only sound as the armed man stood over me.

"Ha, little lover boy took a bullet to save his Juliet" I didn't know he read Shakespeare. "But Juliet will still die" I felt the gun poking my back.

I stood up to face the man that was half a foot taller than me, "You're going to rue that shot".

"Do I look like I know what the hell 'rue' means?" he scoffed as he raised the gun to my forehead.

I felt the gun gently touch the skin on my forehead, "Yeah, right" he chuckled.

He squeezed the trigger…BOOM!

The lifeless man was lying in a pool of his own blood with the gun left at his side. I stood over him with a glare in my eyes as the blood reached my shoes.

(REPLAY)

He squeezed the trigger…BOOM!

In a flash, I pushed the gun away and swung at his neck with my claws. The bullet was sent flying into the wall as blood spurted out form the man's throat at me. He fell back onto the tiled floor, holding his neck as blood filled his lungs.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I barked.

With every passing second, his gurgling sounds and thrashing lessened until it was completely stopped. He was still in a pool of blood. Dead.

Soon, an ambulance and police came but a large, bulky black car pulled up as I poked my head out the door.

"Get in" I heard someone yell from inside the shadowy car. I did as he said before the car sped off.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-SR-12" I stuttered a little.

"Are you injured?"

"No, thanks to Wally, what's going to happen to him?"

"I'll tell you later".

My eyes felt slightly hollow for a moment until a warm liquid ran down my cheeks. What is that? A knot tied in my chest as my breathing grew shaky. I reached up to touch the salty water on my face. I've never done _this_ before so why now? I wiped my face with my still remaining sleeve. I looked at the sleeve; it was covered with blood so I didn't get to know what was leaking from my eyes. Were they the _tears_ I once heard about from the other test subjects? I was clueless…


	4. Revenge

Once we arrived, I recognized one person right away, Robin. I stepped out of the car, covered in blood as he freaked out.

"SR, what happened, you didn't kill Wally, did you?"

"Huh, no, why would I do that? A man with black clothes came and threatened to kill everyone with a weapon. He tried to shoot me but Wally saved me. I…killed the man, sliced his throat open." I explained with a sad look.

"I hope Wally's going to be okay" Robin looked worried.

"He'll be fine, he's in the hospital. SR-12, come here" Batman called as he walked from the car to the large computer.

I followed him as a map appeared on the screen, "Do you know where the laboratory is? The one that experimented on you" he asked.

I was thinking hard to remember the area, "I think it was near the-" I stopped because something in my brain started to rage with pain!

At first I winced and put a hand on my right temple, but in one or two seconds, it felt like my head was being stabbed with invisible spikes! It took me a short amount of time to fall unconscious from the massive pain. I fell to the floor as everything went blurry.

I opened my eyes to see men in white coats standing over me as I was strapped to a metal table. I was still in a haze as I felt something clamp on my finger and a needle cruise into my forearm. I blinked a few times before tugging on the straps.

"It's awake" one of them commented. Only one group of people ever called me an 'it'…the scientists! I was back in the lab! I thrashed and screamed as I felt drills dig into my body, down to my bones. Blood was spewing everywhere…my blood.

"Hey, SR-12, it's me" I head someone's voice.

I forced myself to open my eyes when I saw Wally standing over me. I cried out for him to help me but he just smirked.

"Why would I help a freak like you? You deserve to die, murderer!" he spat and took a knife to make shallow cuts on my upper body. He laughed evilly until he dragged the blade across my throat, making a **deep **cut.

I sat up in a bed, screaming on the top of my lungs. My head whipped around to inspect the dim lit room. My screaming died down and I breathed heavily as I realized that I was just having a nightmare. I lowered my gaze to the bed, the covers, the sheet and the pillow had been torn apart. I guessed it was from when I thrashed, tossed and turned with my claws in my sleep. I threw off the ripped covers to see the damaged pajamas I was in.

"SR, are you okay?" Robin called from the hallway and ran in.

"I-I think so, how did I get here?" I asked as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Well, you passed out when you tried to tell Batman where the lab was. He thought that there was something that the doctors missed, he was right. He found a chip in your head with a scanner and I had to bring you up here" he explained.

"What about the chip? Why did it make me pass out?" I asked.

"He said that when ever you try to reveal the location of the lab, the chip activates and sends waves through your head to make you pass out."

"Thanks, Robin" I gave a small smile before Alfred said that Batman needed him in the Batcave.

"See ya later, SR" he walked to the door.

"Good bye, Robin" I doubted that he even heard me.

I waited for a few minutes before I stood up on a rough carpet and walked over to one of the two dressers. I picked out a murky green T-shirt, camouflage jeans (the muddy pattern, not the new digital pattern) and some dark brown boots. I found my fake headphone on the top of the dresser and a jacket that matched my shirt. I hid my tail under the shirt, against my back. Before I left the room, I wrote a note and left it on the bed. I was taught how to read and write from another experiment, Project RF-03.

I slid open the window, glanced back at the room and leaped out of the second-story window. I shoulder rolled in the grass and ran of into the dark of the night. As I ran, I remembered what I wrote on the note.

"I went to find the monsters that tortured and changed me. They will get what they deserve for everything they did to me and the other projects. Please do not interfere, this is my mission and I want to do this alone. I'm sorry for leaving and for the damages but if I don't come back alive, at least I went down trying.

~SR-12"

By the time Alfred found it, I was already far away from the mansion. Iwas lying on the flat roof of a building, starring at the stars. I was thinking about tomorrow … finding the lab, sneaking in and the main goal. Kill the scientists; take the lives that should be taken. But one question stayed on my mind: How will Wally react if he hears about my plan?

**(Okay, that's all I got for now. So (big announcer's voice) Will SR-12 go through with her plans? Will Wally find out? Will anyone stop her from killing again? Find out next time in **_**"SR-12"**_**!)**


	5. Truth

_(Wally's/Kid Flash's POV)_

Man, being in a hospital with just a crappy TV is so boring. I wonder what happened back at 'The Holy Donut', after I passed out. I wonder what happened to SR-12, did she die? God, I hope she didn't.

"Um, Mr. West, you have a visitor" a nurse said as she opened the door.

My face lit up with hope of it being SR-12, "okay, bring her in".

"I'm not a girl, Wally" Robin said as he walked in with a bag in his right hand.

"Oh, sorry, Dick, why are you here?" I asked as the nurse closed the door behind him.

"It's SR, she's gone" he started. At first I thought he meant 'gone' as in 'dead'!

"She's going to kill the scientists!" he added.

"What, wait, how do you know?" I asked before he tossed a folded piece of paper onto my lap.

After reading it, I threw off the covers and tried to get off of the bed. But Robin just dropped the bang and kept trying to keep my down.

"I have to stop her!" I pushed him away.

"No, she'll kill you too with the anger she has"

"I know her, even if it was just for a day, I know that she won't" I sat up. "Just trust me, Dick, and if I actually _do_ die, at least it'll be my fault"

It was silent for a moment until he sighed and handed me the bag he brought.

"If you're really going to go, at least don't go with a gown that shows your butt." he was about to leave.

"Wait, if you didn't want me to go, why did you even tell me about this?" I asked as he grabbed the door knob.

"She's _your _girlfriend" he flashed me a smile.

My face turned a little red, "What, no she's not! I mean, I would _like _to have one but-". I looked away when my face got redder from thinking about the idea of SR-12 being my girlfriend.

"Yeah, right" he opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head, stood up and got dressed. I wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a grey jacket. I used my super speed to search all over town for her but I couldn't find her anywhere! I started to panic until I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello" I panted a little.

"Kid Flash, I know where she is now!" Robin said.

"Great, wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"I put a tracker on the back of her neck; I'll send you a map".

I waited for a few seconds for the map, "Thanks, Rob!" I frowned when I saw her location.

I sped off to the north part of town, toward Death Hills. They called it that because if you go up there, you never come back alive! I had to stop her before she gets there!

_(SR-12's POV)_

I was almost there, just about 50 more yards to go. I perked up my ears and clenched my teeth before running on all fours. I avoided some obvious traps until I heard a voice calling out for me to stop. I stood up and looked back to see Wally running at a normal speed to me! I watched he feet to make sure that he didn't set off a trap.

"Go back Wally, I have to do this alone" I called out as he caught up.

"SR-12, you're just going to get yourself killed!"

"You are too if you stay here. Wally, please just go back, this is _my_ mission. Do you even know what those monsters have done? The killed the ones that tried to escape, they caused endless pain and changed others against their own will. Please, Wally, I _have_ to do this" I turned away.

"Well, before you go, I just want to tell you one last thing" he stepped in front of me.

"You're not the only project to escape" he started with a sad look. "Have you ever heard of Project DZ-14? He was the one that just 'disappeared' from the lab".

"I think so, but I never go to meet DZ-14" I answered.

"They gave him super speed with the DNA of the Flash, tried to give him gills and razor claws" he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck to reveal scars.

'No, he couldn't be' I thought.

"I am DZ-14, I know what they did but I tried to forget all about them since I couldn't tell others where the lab was" he added as I stepped back slightly.

"Flash sent me to the hospital to get you because I knew what you went through but you were the lucky one to get saved. I had to go through hell to escape the lab. I'm alive because I didn't dare to go back. Please, SR-12, I don't want to lose you" I saw the corner of his eyes fill with water.

I was silent for a moment with my eyes switching places, glancing everywhere.

"Okay, I won't go" I sadly smiled.

"Oh, thank you, SR-12" he hugged me as I stepped back so I wouldn't fall. But that one step was a mistake; I stepped on a trip wire!

At that moment, about thirty arrows flew in at both sides! I gasped, held onto Wally and jumped onto my back. Regrettably, my left foot flew up as I fell back. One arrow was stuck into my calf as I cried out in pain. The rest of the arrows just hit trees and bushes.

Wally lifted his head to look at my face, "You know, this would be kind of a romantic moment but I'm bleeding from my leg and it really hurts" I whimpered.

He sat up and inspected my calf, "I don't think it's in pretty deep" he commented. He slightly tugged on the arrow, causing me to whimper again with tightly pressed lips.

"Okay, scratch that, it's in deep" he changed his comment.

He dug his hands under me to pick me up. It was easy for him because I was so skinny, that I could count my ribs easily. He lifted me and sped off to the nearest hospital.

**(Okay, that's all I got for now. So now SR-12's not going to kill anyone, Wally/Kid Flash turns out to be DZ-14 and SR-12 just got shot in the leg by an arrow! See ya next time!)**


	6. Love

- (One month later) -

_(SR-12's POV)_

So far, the scientists have been arrested, my leg has healed, Wally taught me more about the outside world, and I've decided to make the woods near town my home (in other words, she's homeless and happy that way). But I've been having a strangle feeling when I'm with Wally. When ever I see him, I smile and I feel … happy but something more than that. I don't have that feeling with the others, I don't know why. I don't know if I should tell Wally or someone else. Maybe I should just figure it out myself; it could be a female-thing. But I don't know many women to talk to, so I went to Robin! I thought 'he's a smart guy, maybe he knows'.

I knocked on the front door of the Manor and waited for a minute. Alfred opened the door, "Hello, SR-12" he greeted.

"Hello, Alfred, is Ro- I mean Dick Grayson here?" I asked.

"Yes, come with me" he opened the door wider for me to come in. He led me down what seemed like endless hallways until we reached a room. He opened the door enough to poke his head through, "Excuse me, Master Grayson but you have a visitor".

"Who is it, Alfred?" I heard Robin's voice and some type of tapping sound inside.

"SR-12, sir" he replied.

"It's okay, she can come in" Robin said as the door was opened wider, showing me that he was using a laptop.

I walked in and sat down next him as he closed it, "Hey, Dick, I need some help".

"What kind of help?"

"I'm trying to figure out something weird and it includes Wally" I started.

"What did he do this time and to whom?" he sighed.

"He didn't do anything, I just wanted to know…well, it's a little hard to explain" my face started to turn pinker.

"Let me guess, you think you love him but you don't know if he loves you back?" he smiled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I gave a confused look.

"You don't have a clue what 'love' means, do you?" I shook my head.

He sighed, "It means that you have great affection for him, you know, you feel happy and you don't want bad things to happen to him. It's like you care about him, but more than that." he explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that what I feel for him is called 'love'?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" he slightly nodded.

"Thanks for clearing it up, Dick" I smiled and walked over to a window with my tail wagging, "Goodbye".

"Wait, so you're not going to used the door?"

"I don't want to risk getting lost in the manor" I leaped out the opened widow.

I easily landed on all fours in the grass and trotted off. At least now, I know that I'm not insane, just in love!

Later, I was hunting in the woods for maybe a rabbit, but nothing too big. I crawled low to the ground as I spotted three rabbits near each other. I smirked as I lurked closer and closer to the three. I barred my sharp fangs and tried to hold back a growl. My mouth watered as I was so close and ready to leap at them.

"SR-12, are you out here?" I heard a voice call out as they began to scatter.

Quickly I leaped out but to no avail of getting at least _one_ of them. I started to chase one but it swiftly jumped into a deep hole.

"Damn it!" I growled as the voice grew louder. "Wally" I whined, "You made them run away!"

"Sorry, Batman said that he wanted you to go to the Bat cave. He has some good news" he smiled like he usually did.

"I was just at the manor about twenty minutes ago" I mumbled as I trotted off. "Thanks, Wally" I called back.

I was at the manor in a short while and knocked again on the door, waiting for Alfred.

"Master Bruce is expecting you" he allowed me in.

"I know, Wally told me to come" I walked in and followed him to the Bat cave.

"So, Wally said that you had good news" I slightly tilted my head as my wolf ear twitched when I took off my fake headphones.

"Yes, remember when I took a blood sample from you to analyze?" he asked.

"I think so; it was last week, right?"

"Well, I separated the wolf DNA from it and found a match with a missing person." he said. "Astrid Collins, a three year old girl, she went _missing _ten years ago. Her parents are Beth and Allen Collins but Beth died during child birth. SR-12, your name was originally Astrid and-"

"Allen Collins is my father" I interrupted.

"Would you like to meet him? You know, so you could actually _have_ a father" he asked.

"I guess, but I'm not sure if I should go alone. What if he's a horrible person and doesn't even believe that I'm his daughter? Or what if he hates wolves? O-or what if he thinks that I'm a freak?" I started to show panic in my voice.

He sighed, "Would you rather have an adult go with you?"

"Will you come, please?" I asked but he just starred at me with a frown. "Please" I lowered my ears and a tear rolled down my cheek.

He was silent for a moment until more tears came and I sniffled another "Please".

"Fine" he replied, "But only until I know that you'll be safe with him".

"Thanks" I smiled as I wiped away the tears. "So, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow, 3:30 is when he comes home from work" he grumbled as I left.

Now, I was thankful that Wally taught me the sad-look trick.

**(Okay, so **_**now**_** SR-12's name is also Astrid and it's time to her meet daddy! XD BUT I need a little help because I ran out of ideas, please send your ideas if you have any! Thank you~)**


	7. STOP! Daddy Time!

**(Time to meet daddy! XD)**

_(SR-12/Astrid Collin's POV)_

I stood near Bruce's driveway, waiting for him to drive up with a random fancy car. I never really liked cars but if I tried to argue with Bruce, he would surely win. Finally, he drove up in a black Lamborghini and the door swung open in front of me. We were silent as he drove down roads and around corners. I was nervous about going to meet a stranger with another person that I barely know. I didn't dare to press one of the several buttons because last time I pressed a button, it wiped out Robin's laptop's hard drive! I didn't know how I did it but I was never allowed to even reach for a button on his laptop!

I watched as everything sped by from the window but even that couldn't get my mind off of my father. After a while, everything started to slow down.

"We're here" Bruce pointed out before we got out of the car.

I stopped at the tall white door as my heart tripped its normal rate. Bruce stood behind me and knocked on the door. We waited for a few seconds until the door was opened. There stood a tall man that was about Bruce's height. He had faint blue eyes, skin that was a little darker than mine and silver hair. He looked about thirty years old his hair must have been dyed or was his natural color. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he asked Bruce.

"Sir, do you remember Astrid Collins, your missing daughter?" Bruce started.

"Yes, how could I forget?" his voice was a bit flat.

"Well, we've finally found her" he nudged me forward.

"Astrid is that really you?" he asked, looking down at me with hope. "Where did you find her?"

"Scientist kidnapped her and we had someone sneak in to rescue their "projects" but it seemed that Astrid was the only one alive." Bruce explained.

"Oh God" the man wrapped his arms around me, slightly shacking. "Thank you" his voice was starting to break.

When he took a deep breath and let go, Bruce's cell phone rang.

"I have to go, have a nice day, sir" Bruce said and walked to the car.

Allen led me into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Astrid is it okay if you can tell me what happened when those scientists took you?" he asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Okay, but it's not a pretty story" I warned sitting on a nearby couch.

"I just want to know what the hell they did to you" he showed how worried he was on his face.

"Well, the only experiment that actually succeeded was the animal splicing and I was called Project SR-12." I slowly took off my headphones as I talked.

"I was taught how to read and write from another Project but he died shortly after I mastered writing. The scientists…they were the truly twisted creatures…they were the ones that belonged in cages. They tried to give me horrid looking wings but I ripped them off. I wanted to die for years but when ever I tried to end it all, I was caught. But when I was finally left out of sight, I tried to rip out my own heart. I was so close to dying but someone saved me, the man Bruce talked about at the door. Now that I'm out, the need for suicide just vanished!" I softly smiled.

"Wow, so what else happened after you were rescued?"

"A very intelligent friend found out that there was a chip in my head. It stopped me from revealing the location of the lab. So I tried to go back to the lab to kill the scientists but that was only when I was blinded by my own rage. But another Project that escaped years before me, DZ-14, talked me out of it and I accidentally had an arrow launched into my leg from a trap set by the scientists. It's already healed." I explained.

"So, do you want see your old room?" he asked after a silent moment.

"I had a room?" I slightly tilted my head.

"Yeah, it's different from cages and it's big because you would always run all over the place, even if you were so young." he softly chuckled. "Come on" he stood up and walked to the stairs that led upstairs.

I followed him to the stairs but stopped when I spotted a picture of him with a woman. When I looked a little closer, I saw that she looked like me but different hair. They were at a park and she was hugging him from behind while he was sitting down. Apparently, she wasn't attacking him since they were both smiling. Dad stopped and came back down a few steps.

"That's Beth, your mother" he pointed to the woman. "You two look so much alike but you have my hair color, of course."

"You looked so happy" I commented.

"Yeah … we were" he walked back up the stairs as I followed him.

He opened a door to a large room with toys, a crib, and a small table with plastic chairs around it. I walked in and picked up a few dusty papers. I brushed them off, revealing the poorly drawn people. On another paper, I saw my name but it was more like a scribble. On the last paper, it was hard to tell what it was because so many crayons scribbled it out. I set them down and walked around the room.

"Wow, it _is _bigger than the cage" I said mostly to myself.

Dad smiled at the door, "I bet we should redecorate later if you still want the room".

"So, where should we start?" I smiled when I turned to him with my tail wagging.

It took two or two and a half hours to finally get the room cleared of the baby stuff. We went out to a store, bought a mattress and it was able to fit it through the doors to my room. I was able to convince dad that I wouldn't really need a huge bed. I told him that when ever that I'm far from the ground, even if it's barely a foot; I always fall and hit my head. I put a sheet on the bed, one or two thin blankets and was done! I helped dad lift the dresser in the basement and helped it get to my room.

I guess today was really a father-daughter day.

**(Aw, how SWEET! I just got bored and started typing after I started puking ideas. Originally, I was going to make her dad a child abuser. But it can happen, VOTE NOW if you think I should make him a child abuser or not! But if no one votes, I end the story here! VOTE NOW, the future of the story depends on it. Plus if it's tied, I CHOOSE! XD SEES YA!)**


	8. Quite a Day

**(Okay, so Astrid's dad isn't a child abuser…but he's something **_**else. **_**I'm not telling yet!)**

The next day, dad said that I needed some clothes that weren't covered in splotches of animal blood and dirt. So, we went shopping at the mall for something to fill my closet. I wasn't very picky so dad picked out half of my clothes. During the shopping, I pointed to some type of weird clothing item.

"Hey, dad, what's this?" I asked as I handed him a bra.

"Wow, you don't really know do you?" he raised an eyebrow like when we met yesterday.

"No, the only clothes I was given at the lab was a shirt, pants and some type of under garment. I can't really remember the name" I tilted my head, thinking back to the lab.

"How about I draw instructions when we get back home?" he suggested as I shrugged.

We went to the counter, paid for the clothes and went home. I sat next to dad as he drew the instructions of the bra. A few times, he stopped to look at me so I would look away. But when he went back to drawing it, I looked back. After a minute or two, he was done and had me go upstairs to try it on.

"Hmm, looks simple" I mumbled when I saw the picture. But it was hard to get the hooks right in the back. Later, I walked down the stairs with a bra under my shirt. I saw dad cooking in the kitchen so I sat down on the couch. But I wasn't looking at what I just sat on. Immediately, a weird box near the corner of the room, on a small table lit up and made loud sounds. I yelped in surprise and jumped behind the couch. I glanced at it from behind the couch as little people inside started fighting with large, puffy gloves.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Dad came in, drying his hands with a dish towel.

"Little people are fighting in a box" I whimpered, ducking behind the couch as if something was thrown at me.

"Oh, you mean the boxers on TV" he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. When he was about to explain why people were in the box, a fire busted in the kitchen!

"Oh, shit!" dad dropped the remote and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He fidgeted with the handle as the fire spread. I ran into the kitchen as well and took the extinguisher. I held it under my arm and forced the top off easily. A strange white spray spewed out of it at the flames. After the red can emptied and the flames were buried in white foam, I handed the red can to dad with a grin.

"Well, there goes the meatloaf" he laughed.

"How about I try making dinner?" I suggested.

"Umm, okay but where are you going to find dinner? I was going to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

I walked around him, toward the back door, "I'll go hunting" I grabbed the handle.

"But-" he started.

"It's either an edible animal or the burnt meat-loofa" I raised an eyebrow like he did before as he sighed.

"Fine, but try not to get hurt and bring a jacket" he turned to clean up the mess.

I walked back into the living room, snatched my jacket and ran out the door. Of course, it wasn't cold enough to where a coat so I left it hanging on the doorknob with my headphones. I trotted into the nearest woods and lurked quietly to find some prey. It took me a while to find anything but I still killed a deer. I walked to the edge of the woods with a bloody deer in my arms. It looked like a type of midget deer but it wasn't like a young one. It already had full antlers and it's already spots disappeared. I rested it on the ground outside and walked inside to ask dad if he had a lot of freezer space.

"Holy shit, Astrid" he cried when he saw the blood on my shirt.

"I caught dinner but apparently, we're going to need freezer space" I said before he saw the dead deer outside.

While he helped me skin, gut and separate it, I saw how handy he was with a knife in his hand. It was a little _too _handy.

After dinner, I went up to my room to go to sleep. "Good night" I called out as he repeated the call. I laid down on my mattress with the warm blankets over me. I closed my eyes, thinking about tomorrow and what might happen.

(In a dream)

In the darkness, I saw Wally about 15 feet away with a dim glow behind him. I tried to call out his name as I smiled but not a sound passed my lips. I took a few steps toward him but he just took a few steps backwards. I started to run to him but he still just ran backwards with our footsteps in synch.

"You think you are close to him and that he loves you" I stopped when I heard the soft voice.

"You're wrong" Robin walked out from behind me but I couldn't believe my eyes. He was bleeding all over with countless bruises with tears in his clothes!

I tried again to talk by I was still mute as he pulled out a large knife from behind his back. He held it out as Wally walked closer and accepted the knife. When Wally was closer, I noticed his fangs and glowing red eyes! I gasped and took a step away from them. In a flash, he held me to the ground by my neck and straddled my waist. I struggled to get him off but when I was on the ground, I couldn't move! The blade he held slashed deep as my stomach, spilling blood. Wally handed Robin the knife as the beaten boy stood over me, smirking.

"Thank you, Wally, now, have fun!" Robin laughed as Wally smirked down at me.

"With pleasure" he snarled.

He dug his fingers into the gash and looked at my face for a reaction. I mouthed words, begging him not to do it with pain on my face. He only scoffed at me and ripped open my stomach! I opened my mouth to scream but it was still silent as he poked at my intestines. God, it hurt so much, pain racked my body. Then, Wally started pulling out my organs and tossing them away. He reached far into my rib cage to yank out my heart and lungs. When my torso was emptied of organs and my blood was splattered everywhere, he reached for my spinal cord. He wrapped his hand around it and leaned over me.

"Lights out" he pressed his bloody lips onto mine and after a few seconds, he sank his fangs into my lower lip. Finally, he yanked as hard as he could on my spinal cord, snapping it!

I woke up at dawn on my mattress but my blankets and sheets were torn to shreds. It took me a minute to realize that my chest was bleeding! It was scratched several times above my breasts. I stumbled out of my room, across the hall and into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet lid with a damp towel pressed to the wound. After a few minutes of waiting for the bleeding to stop, dad walked in and saw me.

"I need to do something about my claws" was the first thing I said.

Dad left the bathroom and came back with a First Aid kit. I didn't feel embarrassed when wrapped my chest with bandages. It wasn't the first time I was exposed to a man. I carefully pulled on a new shirt when he was done and I walked down stairs for breakfast. I was on the last step when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to see Wally but the second I saw his green eyes, I saw a flash of what he looked like in my dream. I slightly shook my head to get rid of the image.

"Hi, Wally" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, SR-12" he greeted back.

"Actually, my real name is Astrid but you can call me SR-12 if you want" I corrected.

"Okay, can I come in? I need to talk to you" he asked as I allowed him in.

"SR-I mean Astrid, Robin's hurt, he's in the emergency room" my smile disappeared.

"Wh-what happened to him?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know, I just found him in an alley way. He was badly bleeding and covered in bruises. I had no-HOLY CRAP!" he almost screamed as dad came in. I jumped from the yell as he tried to speed out the door but he forgot it was closed. He crashed into the door and fell to the floor with a thud. There was a red spot on his forehead now as he fell unconscious. I dropped to my knees and tried to shake him, thinking he would wake up and act okay but he didn't.

"Why is he here?" he point at Wally as I carried him to the couch.

"He's my friend, his uncle helped me escape" I carefully rested him on the couch.

"Astrid, DZ-14 is not a friendly one! He nearly killed me when he tried to escape!" Dad yelled.

"Wait, how did you know that his project name was DZ-14?" I asked.

"You told me when you were explaining what happened to you at the lab" he replied.

"No … I didn't, dad" I lowered my voice as he slightly widened his eyes.

"Oops" was all he said after I fully understood. My dad was one of the scientists!

**(Ha-ha, a **_**twist! **_**Be sure to give thanks to titansfan1211, everybody! She sort of helped me out with the idea of making Astrid's dad one of the scientist! *claps*)**


	9. Astrid's Run

**(Okay, Speedy is coming and I tried to make him a jerk and also not a complete asshole. Enjoy~)**

My heart began to speed up as I stepped back with a look of fear on my face.

"Dad, no, y-you can't b-be" I stuttered.

"But I'm not one of them anymore, I quit a long time ago!" he stepped forward, trying to explain.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as he stepped back.

"I thought I could trust you but I guess not, you're just like those monsters!" I cried as tears came to my eyes.

"Astrid, please, I just got you back, don't go" he noticed me inching toward the back door in the kitchen. He walked forward and reached toward me. I froze for a moment, trying to think of something to do. If I run, I can't come back, even if he's telling the truth. But if I stay, I might end up in the lab again or I'll truly trust him as family.

I felt his rough-skinned hands grab my arms as the time I had to think vanished. I threw my hands up to push him away but at that moment, I didn't think about controlling my strength. The push sent him a few feet backwards and he landed hard on his back.

"Don't touch me!" I cried. "Just stay away, you monster" my voice broke.

When he glanced up at me, all he saw was me running outside with the back door wide open. No headphones, no large coat, nothing to hide the freakish parts of me. I ran as fast as I could deep into the nearest woods. I didn't look where I was running and I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from _him_. I found a ledge covering half of an empty hole so I jumped into the 5 ½ foot deep hole and pulled the ledge a little more over the opening. I lay down in the damp leaves, crying quietly. I knew that not many people went into the woods so it didn't matter if I was screaming or softly sniffling. I stayed down there, mostly just thinking about what if I was back in the lab or if I never left.

After a long while of crying, I stopped and remembered one very important thing. I just left the one person I trust and love at the house of a monster! I gasped when I remembered it and was about to shove the cover away from the opening of the hole. But voices stopped me from sending the cover flying.

"So, remind me why we're here again" a stern voice said.

"I told you… this is a great opportunity for you to learn restraint and control" another voice said but if was softer.

"I thought this was supposed to help me train" the stern voice commented.

"It is but it's in a different form of training, you'll see someday" the soft voice replied.

I poked my head up slightly so I could see something as I covered my wolf ears with my hands. I glanced around but no one was in sight. My right ear twitched against my hand, telling me to turn around. I heard something stretch as I turned around. An arrow was pointed straight at my face!

"Whoa, Speedy, don't shoot the civilian!" the soft voice called out.

I glance up at "Speedy" standing in front of me with an arrow still ready to shoot me. He had a yellow hat, red clothes, a yellow belt and a loaded quiver on his back. My hands fell to my sides, revealing my ears as he withdrew the arrow.

"She's not a civilian; she's a wolf-girl" Speedy pulled my out by my shoulders.

I yelped when he was about to touch me but he still lifted my out. I stood next to him slightly trembling as a hooded man dressed in green with a quiver on his back as well.

"Wow, um, hi, kid" he greeted but I still stayed silent and nervous.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous" Speedy asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I flinched and stepped away.

"Don't touch" I barked but something quickly caught my attention. A very distant scream … Wally, it must have been him!

"Oh no" I said under my breath as I glanced off into the mess of trees.

I quickly started running as fast as I could, jumping over fallen trees and dodging large branches. But at one moment, I heard a type of swooping sound. I easily made it launch into a tree but it wasn't a normal arrow. When it hit the tree, it exploded into weird foam! I ran faster and faster as arrow hit very close to me. Now, I was regretting running so far away from the house.

Then I felt extreme pain in my furry tail, I cried out but didn't stop as the arrow bounced as it hung from my tail. I was close to the house now but I felt one of the weird arrows hit me in the back but without the sharp arrowhead. But it was enough to knock me out. I fell hard onto the dry dirt as everything was easily consumed in darkness. The last thing I was able to do was scream but it sounded more like a cry.

Surprisingly, nothing happened in the darkness. No torture, no blood, no pain, nothing! I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't until it felt like hours had passed. I finally opened my eyes but all I saw was my bedroom. I yawned and stretched my sore limbs before I notice that my nails were wrapped with duct tape. I didn't put that there, something's up. I pocked my head out of my bedroom and glanced around. The hallway was empty but there were people talking down stairs. I crept toward the stairs and peaked into the living room. I saw Wally, dad and the green hooded man but where was Speedy?

"It's rude to eavesdrop" a stern voice said behind me.

I yelped out of surprise and nearly fell down the stairs but Speedy grabbed my shirt to pull me back. I fell onto my butt and glared up at him for surprising me.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine" I replied as I walked down the stairs. "What did you do to my claws?" I held up my hands.

"I didn't want you to keep cutting yourself in your sleep so I wrapped them up. Soak them in water if you want them off" he answered.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a cup with water. I grabbed a paper towel on my way back into the living room.

"So, let me just ask one simply question…what the heck just happened?" I asked as I sat down on a stool.

"Well, after you left, DZ-14 woke up and screamed when he saw me. I tried to calm him down and we talked for a while until we forgave each other. Then we heard something outside, we walked out and found you. There was an arrow in your tail and you were knocked out. Those two came and there was a little fight because I didn't want them to take you away. But they just let you go when I said that you were my daughter and you did nothing wrong. I told them everything and we waited for you to wake up but for some reason he kept checking on you" he pointed to Speedy.

I looked at him and raised an eye brow, expecting to know why.

"I just thought that she would run off or something" he mumbled the last part.

"True, I probably would run but I just want to know something-" I was interrupted by dad.

"I as one of the scientist but I quit when I found out that they were experimenting on children. Before, they were supposed to only use the people sentenced to death but the number of them decreased. I quit and said that I would have them all arrested but they…they took you away from me. They said they would put you through torture and kill you if I told anyone about them. I didn't want to risk losing you so I stayed quiet." he explained what I wanted to know.

**(That's what I got for now, gonna start thinking for new ideas and typing the next chapter. Plus if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it when I can. See ya!)**


	10. Squirrel

**(Continued from ch. 8 Astrid's run)**

"Okay, so who are you and why are you still here?" I asked the hooded man almost rudely.

"I'm Green Arrow and that's my partner, Speedy" the hooded man answered.

"Huh, I never heard on _males _being breeding partners" I tiled my head.

"What no, he means we work together!" Speedy nearly yelled, embarrassed as his face turned red from my words. Wally just started laughing as he sat down near Green Arrow.

"Oh, my mistake" I softly smiled. "So, you didn't completely answer the question. Why are you still here?"

"Do you want to be a hero?" Green Arrow asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's a hero?"

He told me that heroes were people that did or didn't have powers doing something to help or save others and put bad guys in jail for a reason. But I would have to work with a teacher until I'm able to fight alone.

"You mean like when I killed that man at 'The Holy Donut'?" I glanced at Wally as they all looked at me with shock.

"Astrid, you did what?" dad yelled as he stood up. I stood up as well, incase if I need to escape.

"I had no choice" I said, starting to get scared as dad approached. I took a few steps back as Speedy reached for an arrow.

"For what reason did you kill him for?" Green Arrow asked, gripping his bow.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out as dad slowly came closer and I backed away.

"He s-sh…he" I couldn't get it out.

Dad quickly reached out and grabbed my arm, "Stop, she killed him for a reason!" Wally stood up.

"The man was robbing 'The Holy Donut' and he was about to shoot her for fun but I pushed her out of the way. I was shot instead and I passed out, so she did have a reason. He was about to kill people!" Wally nearly yelled as dad released my arm.

"He was about to shoot me when Wally passed out but I was able to reach for his heck with my claws." I added as the archers relaxed.

"But when you're a hero, you don't kill the enemies, at least knock them out." Speedy stepped forward.

I nodded as a moment of silence followed and a small sound of a plastic bottle falling in the bathroom.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Green Arrow asked.

I hushed him to listen for the second sound but it was the sound of glass breaking. I ran up the stairs and across the hall to the bathroom but I waited a second before opening the door. I grabbed the knob and threw the door open as something lunged out at my head. I cried out and ducked to dodge the wild squirrel! I heard a deep-ish voice scream behind me, Speedy!

I whirled around to see him on the floor, screaming and thrashing as the squirrel bit and scratched him. Arrows were starting to spill out of his quiver as he thrashed. I fell to my knees next to him and reached for the rodent. But it scurried to fast across his face and down into his shirt for me to reach it. Without a second of hesitation, I still reached down his shirt for the squirrel. Speedy yelped as he felt my cold hand on his chest. Then, the squirrel ran up my arm and back to Speedy's face. At one point during the struggle, Speedy accidentally punched my left cheek. I ignored the pain in my face as I finally captured the squirrel in my hands. I quickly held the sides of its head and with a swift twist, its neck was broken.

He sat up against the wall as I noticed that he mask was missing. He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at me, "Is it gone?" he asked. I held up the freshly dead squirrel as he yelled, thinking it was still alive.

"I called an ambulance, they should be here soon" Dad said as he came up the stairs.

"Why do we need them? It was just a rodent" I asked dad as Speedy put rushed off his costume.

"It could have rabies and it could have infected you both … hey, this isn't the place for stripping!" Dad called as he started walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I have under-clothes and if an ambulance find me as Speedy, they'll have me take off my mask and my cover is blown" the red-head explained as he handed his costume to Green Arrow.

"I'll hide in the woods until they're gone" Green Arrow ran down the stairs and to the back door.

"When I'm not in costume, it's important that I'm called Roy instead of Speedy" Speedy/Roy informed me and dad before Dad joined Wally outside.

Roy was wearing a white wife-beater shirt and dark blue pajama pants. It almost looked like he just got out of bed.

He noticed my bruised cheek and lightly touched it with his fingers, "I hit you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, but it was only by accident" I lightly pushed his hand away.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "I bet killing a squirrel is harder than killing a man".

"Yes, it is but it's not because it scurries everywhere. I am half-animal so I can understand them and their instincts. I couldn't really understand humans before, so killing a man was very easy." I explained.

"Wow, I better not get on you oh-so bad side" he laughed.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean, you just a kid" he smirked.

"Well, let's just see then" I smirked back.

"What are you going-" I cut him off but grabbing his neck and pulling him to the ground in a second. I pressed my knee down on his chest so if he tried to swing at me, I would break his rib. I gently ran my claws over his cheek.

"Believe me now?" I tilted my head a little.

"Just because you got me down doesn't mean you can take down a grown man".

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I heard behind me.

I got off of Roy when I saw Wally standing near us.

"He doesn't think that I killed a man so I pinned him to prove him wrong" I pulled Roy to his feet by his arm.

"Okay, anyway, your dad wants to talk to you outside" Wally said before I headed to the door. But before I reached the door, I heard Wally talking to Roy.

"I know what you're trying to do so stop and remember this; she's not a prize to be won. She's much more than that and she deserves someone that's not a jerk, like you".

"Well, it seems that I'm already winning, little _side-kick_. I wonder if she's a good kisser but you'd probably know completely with interest" Roy replied as I glanced back.

Angry, Wally tried to punch Roy but he missed and easily got punched so hard that he slammed into the wall!

I cried out Wally's name as I ran back up the stairs when Roy was about to kick him. I swung my claws at Roy but he dodged them.

"Never, ever hit him again!" I barked. Finally, I was able to scratch his arm but that was when finally hit me. He swung his arm and it slammed me hard against the wall. There were even a few cracks in the wall! I cried out and felt a knee bash into my chest. I drifted to the floor, holding my rib cage. I felt something rush up my throat and coughed out blood.

"I can't believe I thought you were nice" I groaned, glaring at him.

He stared at me for a minute and just left through the back door. I looked to my left to see Wally; he was still conscious and softly smiling up at me. Somehow, it was usually one of us that kept getting hurt or almost killed. I reached over to him and stroked his red locks.

"Thank you" I weakly said before dad came in with a few medics.

"Oh, my God, Astrid, what happened?" he asked as he ran up the stairs.

"Roy hit Wally and I tried to stop him. He ran out the back" that was the last thing I said before dad's face was consumed in darkness.

**(I'm sorry if you're a Speedy-lover and if I went a little over-board. Sooooooooooooo…see ya!)**


	11. Leaving with Love

**(Okay I know that this is kind of short but I'm not of ideas)**

So, the squirrel and I were tested for rabies and the tests came back negative. Speedy was punished for assaulting innocents and I had to move to San Francisco to see my new mentor. Dad was given the option to come with, to make sure that I was alright, he decided to come. I didn't have much to pack but dad practically wanted to bring the house with us! Thankfully, Wally helped us pack with his super speed. But I really didn't _want _to leave the town, to leave my first friends, to leave Wally behind. I knew he would be the one person I would miss the most of all.

One the last night that we slept in the house, Wally slept over in the guest room. But I ended up screaming in my sleep from the most horrible dream. It was worst than the dream I had when Wally ripped out my guts. But the one thing I was happy about from the dream, I couldn't remember it in the morning!

Plus, Wally came in to calm me down but it ended up leading to him sleeping with me in his arms. I felt so warm and safe with him that night. The last thing I was aware of before falling asleep was feeling his lips press against my forehead and hearing soft words.

"I love you, Astrid" he whispered.

I tried to say I loved him too but it just came out as a mumble.

In the morning, I woke up still in his loving arms and a smile on my face. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and smiled back at me.

"Morning, sleepy-head" he said.

"Good morning, Wally" I replied as Dad called us down for breakfast.

I stood up with my furry tail wagging, "I'll race you down" I said as he sat up.

"I'll win" he smiled, opening the door.

"Go" I called out before we started running.

Easily, Wally won because I nearly tripped at one point, but at least he crashed into dad when he reached the kitchen. We had breakfast together that morning and stuffed the suitcases into the car to take to the airport. While dad was pushing in the last one, Wally pulled me aside to talk.

"I'm really going to miss you, Astrid" he started.

"I'll miss you too, Wally" I replied.

"Here, I got this for you yesterday" he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a heart-shaped locket that held our pictures.

"Thank you, its beautiful" I said ask he fixed the clasp behind my neck. "I'll always have something to remember you by now" I turned around.

"I'll see you next time, okay?" he smiled sadly. "I love you" he added and slowly leaned closer until our lips touched for the first time. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist.

"I love you, too … see you later" our lips parted and I walked to the car. I sat in the passenger seat, closed the door and sadly waved goodbye to Wally as dad started to drive off. The last thing I saw was him waving back before he disappeared behind us with the house.

"Don't worry, Astrid, we'll come back one day" Dad reached over and patted my back gently.

"Yes, maybe we will" I glanced up at dad with hope.

**(Okay, I **_**really **_**am running out of ideas, except for how the story will end but it's not here. Also, I'm just going to blurt out a few things that would lead up to what will happen that I put in chapter 1. Astrid's mentor it Beast Boy, he treats he like a baby, since she never went to school, she taped her ears down, pushed her hair over it and went to school. But in two years, she ended up turning into a fighter, gets a little meaner and got expelled from school. She met Catwoman (the good one, like in the movie, not the evil one from Batman) and decided to be **_**her**_** student. There, everything has led up to chapter 1. See ya!)**


	12. Returning

- (One year after she left) -

After I went home and told dad about the expulsion, he immediately tried to find a new school for me.

"Don't bother" I barked, "They'll just kick me out too!" I dropped my backpack onto the table and headed into my room.

I closed the door behind me and plopped on my mattress with my hands behind my head. I grabbed some headphones off the floor and turned on the radio to listen to whatever that was on. I rolled onto my side, facing the window and away from the radio. I listened as it played Rascal Flatts's "Bless the Broken Road" on a station. I didn't bother changing the station because I kind of liked this song. Half-way through the song, there was static to I moved the antenna with my tail but at one point, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hel-zzzzzzzzz-trid-zzzz-elp us-zzzzzzzz-ease, come home-zzzzzz-entists-zzz-captured-zzzz-and Robin!" I heard. I sat up and fixed the antenna in one direction.

"Astrid, please help, oh God, they got us! The scientists, they kidnapped me and Robin. Please, Astrid, I'm begging you to help us!" now I remembered the voice…Wally!

My eyes widened as I threw down the headphones and ran into the kitchen. I startled dad when he was typing on his laptop, looking for a new school.

"Dad, we have to go back, Wally and Dick **(she can't say "Robin" around her dad because he doesn't know the Dick Grayson is Robin) **were kidnapped by the scientists!" I yelled as I grabbed my coat and rushed on my fake headphones to disguise my ears. I grabbed his keys and tossed them to him but he was still sitting in his chair, confused.

"Come on, get up I'll explain on the way to the airport!" I pulled him by his arms out of the chair. I ran out of the house and stood on the passenger side of the car, waiting for him.

"Hello, puppy, what's going on?" a woman's voice came from the roof above the door.

"Friends of mine are in danger and I have to go save them!" I whirled around with a glare. I glared at the woman in ripped leather so she would know that I wouldn't let her get in the way.

"Ooh, puppy's got some fire…well, I'll just leave you to it!" she leaped off and ran away on all fours, like what I used to do.

"Okay, I'm coming, Astrid" Dad opened the door and zipped up his coat.

He unlocked the doors; we got in and sped off.

"Now, you said that you would explain" dad reminded me.

"When I was in my room, I heard something static-filled on the radio and there was a message in it. It told me, by name, that the scientists kidnapped Wally and Dick Grayson. Also, that I had to go back and help them. I won't just let the first friends I ever had just be tortured and killed!" I nearly yelled the last part.

Dad was silent for a moment, surprised but it was like he was surprised because of the tone I used instead of what I said.

"Also, I don't want you to get hurt so either, you stay here and let me travel alone or you come on the plane and stay with Alfred for a while." I added.

"Who's Alfred?" Dad asked.

"The butler at the Wayne Manor" I answered. "Don't worry, I know Bruce Wayne, I'm sure he'll help me out."

- (Later) -

"No" Bruce crossed his arms.

"Please, I just need him somewhere safe until I can rescue Dick and Wally" I nudged dad forward.

Bruce frowned as I lowered my ears and starred at him with my large chocolate eyes.

"I'm not falling for it" he slightly glared.

"Please" my eyes were starting to fill with water as my lower lip quivered.

He softened his glare but his answer was still no.

"I guess that he'll just have to hide in a box until I rescue Wally and Dick. Even if I might die and he'll lose his only daughter, the last person that truly loves him" I gently grabbed Dad's hand and walked away from the door, crying and trying not to start wailing.

Bruce sighed, still at the door "Wait, he can stay".

I turned back around with a grin, "Thanks, Bruce" I giggled as I gently pushed dad back to the door.

"Uh, what just happened?" Dad asked, still very confused.

"You're daughter's a trickster, when you save Wally, remind me to slap him for teaching her "the guilt-trip"." I heard Bruce say before dad thanked him and I trotted away.

'Well, that's taken care of' I thought as I ran. But after a short while, I crashed into something.

"Hey, watch where you're…Astrid?" I shook my head when I heard the stern voice.

I looked up to see Speedy! I jumped to my feet and was ready to attack if I needed to.

"Relax, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco with you're mentor?" he asked.

"I don't have time to explain, I have to go" I said before starting to run but he grabbed my arm.

"Just tell me but shorten it if you _really_ have to go" I knew he wouldn't let me go unless if I told him.

"Robin and Kid Flash have been kidnapped and I have to go save them!" I yanked my arm away and ran as he stood there, almost stunned.

I felt plants brush at my legs as I ran through the greenery. 'I'm coming Wally, just wait' I thought.

**(Okay, so that's it, see ya later!)**


	13. Death with Love

**(Last time, Lovesick Angel asked why Wally couldn't just run the San Francisco. Well, I guess you already got the answer, he was kidnapped and so was Robin. But the real question is how did he send that message on the radio? We'll see soon)**

So far, I made it through half the traps without any scratches. I didn't care that it was in the afternoon when I arrive to the Death Hills. Yesterday, I had to stop to sleep at the foot of Death Hills so I would be well rested for any possible fights.

I lurked farther without making a sound until I heard something breathing slightly. I held my breath for a second but the sound was still there. I turned around but all I saw was the trees and the path I used. I turned back around and started walking until I heard it again. I stopped and sniffed the air, recognizing the scent.

"You can come out, Batman" I said with a slight smile.

He stepped out from behind a tree, he opened his mouth to talk but I interrupted him.

"You came to help rescue the two, I know" I said and started walking again. "Just try to stay out of my way if there are any fights." I added as he disappeared back into the shadows.

After a short while, I heard wild calls and shouts from up ahead. Instantly, I thought there was an army of savage experiments coming to kill us.

"You go get the boy, I deal with this" I called to Batman as he threw a metal staff to me.

The darkness consumed him again as I caught it. I cautiously walked farther, ready for an attack. But the farther I got, I started to doubt that they were attackers. When I reached the top of one of the hills, I saw what looked like a large prison yard. There were (what seemed like) hundreds of experiments that were crying for help. Somehow, they knew I was coming to help them. I ran down the hill, thwacking a few brutes on the way down. I swung hard at the lock on the doors when I reached it but the staff just snapped in half. I decided to rip the lock off and throw away the chains holding the doors close. I started running back up the hill when the doors flew open with the experiments pouring out.

When I arrived to the top, I spotted about fifty brutes waiting for us. They were clearly outnumbered and they realized that when the others started charging down the hill. I watched as they fought but then a few _arrows_ started flying in to the crowd, mostly hitting the brutes. I glanced at a nearby hill and saw two men wearing green and red. It was Green Arrow and Speedy! I smiled at them and noticed Speedy giving me a quick wave so I wave back.

I figured that I wasn't needed in this fight so I decided to go help rescue Wally and Robin. I turned around to see claws being swung at me! I quickly dodge it by leaping and shoulder rolling away. My attacker was a boy with a wild yellowish-orange mane. He had fierce red eyes, a few whiskers on his cheeks, and a tan tail with a fuzz-ball on the end. He didn't have a shirt so his half-lion/half-human upper body was exposed. But he was wearing brown pants with the leggings ripped off a little above his knees. I noticed that his feline legs were covered in spots. He was mixed with a lion and a cheetah so he must have had great strength and speed, like me.

Obviously, he wanted to fight and I felt a little left out so I lunged at him. But only to have his grab my wrists to knee me in the gut and lifted me off my feet to slam me on my back. I coughed up blood but still climbed back up to my feet. I looked him over again, looking for a weak spot or somewhere that he wasn't guarding, 'His back!' I thought. Growling, I lunged at him with a fist coming in on his right. As he caught it, I reached over and raked my claws through the flesh of his back. He cried out and pulled back my silver hair so I would back off. I stumbled back as he bit my shoulder with his fangs.

Thankfully, he had cheetah fangs instead of a lion's large fangs that could easily rip my shoulder off. I shrieked so loud that it made his sensitive ears hurt. He released my shoulder and stumbled backwards, covering his ears. At that moment, I tackled him to the ground and pinned him. He kicked and thrashed as I leaned down bite him. I sunk my fangs into his shoulder and worked my way to his neck. He tried anything to get me off of him but when my fangs started to put pressure on his neck, his left hand! His claws stabbed into my abdomen as my jaw closed on his throat. I jerked my head up with his bloody throat in my mouth with little struggle, he quickly died.

I fell to my side and didn't dare to pull out his claws, they were plugging up the wound and I didn't want to die…_yet_.I curled up on the ground, waiting for someone to find me. I tried hard not to pass out but I kept drifting off until it was about sunset. I heard my name being called so with the little strength I had, I howled. It easily drew them to where I was.

The next thing I knew, I was in Wally's arms and the lion-boy's hand was pull out of my abdomen. Dad was on his knees next to me, almost in tears. Batman, Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy were all standing near me. Robin had dark brown feathers growing out of his cheeks and were leading down his neck and his arms appeared to be wings **(I guess he's **_**really**_** a "robin" now XD)**! Wally looked different too, the back of his head had technology attached to it with a small antenna sticking out **(that's how he contacted her on the radio)** and a monkey's tail was curling behind him.

"Oh God, Astrid, you're going to be okay. We're going to help you through this" I saw tears coming to Wally's eyes.

I reached up to caress his cheek, leaving a little blood on it, "Its okay, Wally." I said, weakly. "At least I get to die with my first love, my dad and my first friends, I'm happy" I held dad's hand when I mentioned him.

"I love you, Wally, and I always will no matter where I go after this life" tears came to my eyes as well.

"I love you, too, Astrid" he slightly nodded before I kissed him for the last time. Finally, my hand fell limp in my father's hand after softly squeezing it. At that moment, I was completely gone and on my way to meet my mother in heaven.

_(The end of Astrid/SR-12's final POV)_

**(I know it's a sad ending but I'm thinking of adding a new chapter for the aftermath of her death. Do you think I should? See ya later!)**


	14. Aftermath

**(Okay so this is the aftermath part of "SR12" enjoy and you might want a tissue)**

(Wally's POV)

It's been about 3 days since Astrid died and it seems like nothing could cheer me up. The oh-so gloomy Bruce Wayne's still trying to find a way to change us back. It's like her death meant nothing to him! Robin told me it's probably because he still has to stay tough and can't get too emotional. Speaking of the boy wonder, so far, he's been mostly silent and almost depressed. It's almost hard to believe that he used to make a few witty comments and grin or even smirk like he used to. I was a little depressed to but angrier at everyone and myself for letting her go. Also, I haven't seen the archers around ever since the day after she died. I guess that they went back to Star City and it's probably a good thing that Speedy left. I would never want to be near _him_ when he was ticked off.

I decided to go to Astrid's home in San Francisco to pick out and outfit for her body to wear at the funeral. It took me a few minutes to go through her closet but her father wanted her to wear a dress and I couldn't find one. I kept trying to keep my mind off of her some I wouldn't feel more heart ache. I lost my small train of thought when I heard something…a whisper. I whirled around to see a silver wolf tail pass by the doorway to the kitchen…Astrid?

'Its impossible' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I glanced around to see her but the room was empty. I was about to turn around when I heard a small clatter. A spoon fell off the counter so I walked over to pick it up but the strangest thing happened. It moved as if it was being pulled away and I heard a small giggle. Apparently, she wanted to play so I reached for it again, only to have it pulled farther away, hearing another giggle. But what I didn't know was that she was leading me into her father's room. Then, she picked up the spoon and tossed it onto the bed, near a box with a small card on it.

"Here's a little _something _to cheer you up! From: Dad" the card said. Obviously, this was meant for Astrid instead of me. I lifted the top off and found the perfect dress for her to wear at the funeral. **(The dress looks like this: **. **) **I lifted it to reveal the shoes under it. **(They look like these but with a little more blue on the top: **. **)** I'm sure she would have liked this. I closed the box and felt something cold touch my cheek but I didn't flinch or yelp, I was almost expecting it. I heard her whisper again but into my ear. I smiled warmly and said one last thing before I left with the box and she crossed over into "The Light".

"I love you too, Astrid…see ya later" I could still hear her voice repeating in my head as I closed the door behind me.

**(THAT'S IT! THE END, NO MORE CHAPTERS! HAVE A NICE DAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)**


End file.
